Tease
by xxiiixo
Summary: He had been suffering at the expense of that bikini for far too long. NoelxSerah.


**T E A S E**

* * *

Ever since she had acquired that bathing suit, it was so difficult to even be mere inches away from his travel companion.

It fit so perfectly on her small frame, the fabric setting just a bit above her hips to excentuate how slender she was. The top...it was perfection. It melded along her breasts to not show too much but still let his thoughts wander to just what was dwelling underneath the fabric. The subtle pink color of the bikini gave off an innocence which he always imagined that she didn't have.

They stopped along a deserted portion of the New Bodhum beach area. Some bushes laid just at the top of the cliff they had wandered up to. Mog seemed to be searching for any sort of oddity in the atmosphere. That left him and his admiration alone..just as she was leaning over to set her weapon on the ground.

"Ah, I think it's time for a little break. That walk was a bit much."

She stood back up, stretching her arms in such an innocent and unknowing manner. Just as she looked over at him, he nodded while looking away. Trying to focus on anything else was proving difficult.

"Hey Noel, why didn't you get a swimsuit too?"

Hearing the question made him ponder. He already knew the answer, he was getting way too turned on lately and luckily his black and red armor that adorned his body now hid that very well. A swimsuit would just broadcast it pretty much every five minutes.

"They just didn't have any I liked very much."

He shrugged as she tilted her head to the side. Her blue eyes simply stared at him as he couldn't help but to look back at her now.

"Oh well that's too bad. It would've been interesting to see."

It was an odd thing for her to say. Was that a form of flirting or had he just read too much into it? The small smile forming on her lips gave him the impression that maybe he wasn't misinterpreting, and so he smirked slightly in return.

"I see...well maybe next time."

She giggled softly while swaying a bit in her stance. "Not next time. C'mon, take some of that armor off. You must be dying from the heat."

Was she serious? He had to raise an eyebrow slightly, unsure of if he should heed her request or brush it off. When she moved closer and started tugging at the clasp on his back, he jolted in surprise.

"Oh-hey..!"

"Don't be shy!"

It didn't take her long to unclasp the top portion of his armor. The adorned clothing fell to the ground, revealing his chest which was covered by a very thin black tank top. He stared down at her with an unamused look on his face, which only made her giggle again as she continued onward.

Her small hands moved to his pants and he moved his hand to stop her.

"I can do that."

With a curt nod and slight blush, she stepped back and gazed at him as he hesitated for a moment. Was he really doing this? A bit disgruntled at the situation, he began undoing his pants. As they were shed and lay on the ground near the rest of his armor, he stood there in a black tank and shorts similar to that of boxers.

"Well that's close enough! You must be feeling better now, right?"

He grimaced a little, averting his eyes as he attempted not to think of her eagerness to see him like this.

"Sure. But what about you?"

The question made her look confused yet curious. She tilted her head again.

"I'm feeling fine."

"I meant, you were so eager to take my clothes off."

He smirked at her, even though his voice came off in a joking manner, he was actually being perfectly serious. She took it as a joke, but whenever he let his gaze linger on her, Serah had a blush forming on her cheeks. Whether it was from the heat or embarrassment he was unsure of.

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

_If only you knew._

"Do you really want to help make me feel comfortable?"

The question made her look over at him with curiosity in her eyes. As she nodded, he made a movement with his hand for her to turn around. Looking a bit confused, she slowly turned so her back was to him.

This was probably much too forward for him to be doing, but he was never one for subtlety. Not to mention, it was pretty much her fault to begin with. As she approached her from behind, he let his body stay mere inches from her own. But that didn't stop the slight buldge in his pants from touching the small of her back.

A soft gasp signaled that she was now aware of what was happening. She could feel his tan hands slowly moving to glide down both of her sides before halting at her hips.

"You're going to have to do something for me if you truly want me to be comfortable around you Serah.."

She swallowed slightly, her mind consumed with thoughts and confusion as she was unsure of what to make of it all. On one hand she was caught off-guard, but she couldn't deny that she hadn't stopped and stared at her traveling companion's well-defined body every now and then. Or to get so caught up in staring at his sapphire-blue eyes. To wonder just what it would be like to have him touch her like he was doing now..and even more than that...

"N-Noel..."

With a smirk almost permanent on his lips, he held her still while pushing her body forward just a bit. As he slid a single hand down her back, he helped her to bend over gradually. Her hands had to move to hold onto the small gate near the bushes.

She could feel him shifting, and within seconds her bikini bottom had been tugged down and she felt something wet sliding over a very private area of hers. The realization was almost too much to bare, but it became even more concrete as he ran his tongue up and over her clit slowly.

Her uneasiness seemed to be swept away as she was getting caught up in the pleasure much too quickly. There had been a few times that she had experimented in touching herself, but nothing had felt quite like this.

Perhaps it was because it was him doing these things to her. As his tongue still teased at her clit, his index finger began to push into her slowly. She couldn't hold back a moan anymore, especially as he started to thrust that finger in and out in time with his licks on her clit.

Biting her lip, her hands grasped more onto the gate in front of her. It was too intense, so much so that she could already feel herself growing close to finishing. She felt a second finger move into her just as his tongue licked up some of the wetness that had begun to drip off his finger and out of her.

The subtle smacking sound from his fingering caused her to realize how wet she was getting. And as he removed his fingers and moved his tongue to lick inside of her deeply, she felt herself moaning his name softly for the first time.

He chuckled slightly during his ministrations, only causing a minor vibration which sent shivers over her body. As he slowly licked up the remnants of wetness from her inside and outside of her, he let his mouth linger along the outside of her. Whispering lowly, his voice was far too enticing.

"That's what you get for teasing me so much in that bikini...but no more games."

Her body felt so weak from his touch but so alive at the same time. From his teasing, she had been left there still longing for her release. Whenever the shuffling behind her ended, it only took mere seconds for the young man to slowly start pushing himself into her.

Noel's smirk formed on his lips as he heard her caught between a gasp and a moan with his length pushing eagerly into her entrance. She was tight. But with how wet she was getting so quickly, it wouldn't be difficult to fulfill the fantasy he had been having for quite some time now.

He could see her gripping tightly at the gate as his hands grasped onto her hips. With ease he was thrusting into her wetness, the tip of his dick pressing completely inside of her. It was as he felt the friction increasing that the pleasure started to encase in his mind and body and began to multiply.

The sound of smacking was far from subtle and anyone nearby would've surely heard their rough interactions. Not to mention Serah was hardly able to hold back her moans now as he was quite literally fucking her harder than she could've ever imagined.

The temptation had been building for weeks, and having her tease him as much as she did on a daily basis had grown to a point that he had to have a release. He could've done it alone, but having the object of your affection is much more satisfying.

Especially when she was so eager to have him.

"Noel..where are you going to.."

She couldn't even finish her question. It was taking all she had to hold onto the gate just so she could continue having him thrust so roughly into her. She didn't want him to stop, but from his teasing earlier she could feel her climax growing closer by the second.

"Inside, Serah."

A dark blush took over her fair-skinned cheeks as she realized what he meant. It was as she felt him thrust faster into her that her inner walls began to grow tighter around the entire length of him. Her moans shifted to subtle screams of ecstasy, his name lingering in between.

Her wetness increased as she released, and it only got worse as Noel made one final thrust into her, letting his own cum release deeply inside of her.

His hands gripped at her hips still as he felt his body instantly calm down. The feeling of wetness coating his dick made it more difficult for him to stay inside of her for much longer, he easily slipped out. As he did so, she collapsed to the ground, the mix of cum clearly dripping out of her.

As he moved to cast a subtle water spell on himself, he then began to get dressed once again. Kneeling down near her, his hand moved to help her up.

"You know, you shouldn't ask to take my clothes off unless you're going to finish the job."

With a playful smirk he helped her to her feet, and she easily pushed her hands against his chest.

"You're such a tease..!"

Serah huffed lowly while starting to clean herself up as well. Even though she seemed mad, he knew that she had enjoyed herself quite alot.

"You're one to talk."


End file.
